


Press Reset

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Mistake I Never Learn From"





	Press Reset

Ebony eyes stared at the words in disbelief; tears tumbled over her cheeks, along her lips, and lingered at neck; her mouth opened with a quiet and slightly bitter laugh. This was not the greeting she was expecting upon his return.  
  
Johnny swallowed a thick lump in his throat, extending the pen to her, “If you’ll sign, I will have them filed today, Sage.”  
  
“Because it’s just that easy for you, right? Toss me aside like a piece of trash.” She slightly crumpled the form, chucking it at his face, “Screw the fact that I saved your sorry ass! Nearly lost everything to protect you!”  
  
Johnny took a moment, breathing deeply and flattening the form out once more, “I’m trying to do the right thing here.”  
  
“How about having a conversation with me, John? Just—take two minutes and say, ‘Thank you, Sage. You took a bullet for me, and I appreciate you. We are **family**.’ How ‘bout that!”  
  
“Because if I start saying things…” Johnny tossed the form to her lap, standing to his feet and putting some distance between them, “I won’t be able to stop.”  
  
Sage’s voice grew quieter, her sobs beginning to hiccup the rhythm of her speech, “That doesn’t make this okay! You know what I been through, and you’re ready to forget me too!”  
  
“That’s what you think this is?” Johnny faced her, frustrated by her wounded pout in the direction opposite of him, “I love you, Sage.”  
  
Her eyes shot to his, her arms still crossed in defense as her tears worsened.  
  
“You hear me? That’s the truth. I. Love. You. And I’m the fool. Because you don’t want me.” Guilt began to erase the anger in her eyes as he paced the room, “I didn’t—know it was going to happen. And when I found out you were bedding Corinthos _again_ , I tried to tell myself I just had a problem with your loyalty…with your ability to turn your back on the family. I didn’t want to believe it was because I actually loved my wife.”  
  
Sage wiped her tears with the back of her hand, whispering, “I care for you, Johnny, you have to believe me.”  
  
“But you don’t love me.” Johnny’s word cut him deeper than he thought they would, each syllable taking a stab at his chest as it hit the air, “Not the way you love Michael.”  
  
After a moment, her lip quivered, “I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
“I know.” Johnny let out a sharp laugh, trying to hide his misty eyes, “But you can’t stop me from wanting you, and I can’t stop you from wanting him.”  
  
“It’s not that simple. Michael—he—”  
  
“I might not be able to make it through this if you start singing his praises right now.” He waited for some time to pass before taking her hand within his; Johnny waited for her eyes to lock onto his, “I can’t tell you…how scared I was when you took that bullet. How pissed I was—thinking she’s so damn stupid for that…nearly getting killed.”  
  
Sage had to laugh, acknowledging she may have felt the same with roles reversed.  
  
“But…it made me realize.” Johnny paused, a tear escaping his best efforts and causing him to let out his own chuckle, “There’s a part of you, big or small I don’t know, that’s mine. That he doesn’t get to have, and I want to honor that.” Johnny placed their joined hands on the papers, “I’m giving you a divorce because you deserve to be happy. With—the man you choose. And I know, no matter what, Michael can’t have that piece of your heart that’s mine. Because I’m letting you know now that I will never let it go.”  
  
Sage repeated his name, on the verge of endless sobs, “John…”  
  
“And if he ever hurts you, if he ever does one thing wrong by you, you remember that you can always come home to me.”   
  
Sage could say nothing, only allow her tears a voice, as he ran his hands into her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; as he began to pull away, she circled her hands around his wrists and held him there.  
  
“I love you, Sage. That’s not going to change.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Just trust me, Michael. You need to go to her.”_  
  
His mother’s advice followed a quick explanation of events; Johnny went into the room with a legal document, stayed for a while, and left ‘upset’.  
  
Michael was afraid to hope, cautious in his approach; he seemed to get knocked over every time he thought they were getting their chance.   
  
Open palm, he pushed the slightly ajar door open and immediately spotted Sage standing at the window, staring out. The dying afternoon made her jet black mane glow with red, but he could not see her expression; he could only panic about her posture.  
  
“Sage, what the hell!” Michael rushed to her side, hands on her hips, “I thought the doctor told you to take it easy!”  
  
She said nothing, placing her hands over his and gingerly wrapping his arms around herself, “It’s quiet…I never realized how peaceful things could be when they’re quiet.”  
  
Michael’s nerves settled as he held her, his heart soaring at her motion, “Sometimes quiet can be a good thing.”  
  
Sage let out a small, pleased moan at his response.  
  
His green eyes took the opportunity to look to her bed, spotting the document on her bed.   
  
_Petition for dissolution of marriage._  
  
The words caused him to shut his eyes, his lips placing an anxious and thankful kiss to her temple.  
  
Another pleased sound erupted from her throat before she asked, “Do you think our lives will have a lot of quiet?”  
  
“Hmm…” Michael leaned his head against hers, hissing, “…probably not.”  
  
Sage began to laugh, immediately pouting, “Ow, don’t make me laugh.”  
  
Michael wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he was not. Her laugh was music to his ears, and those papers were enough to make him hopeful again.


End file.
